knbfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Isao Tsukada
Isao Tsukada (Kanji 塚田 功), is a 2nd Year Student at Rakuzan High School, and a previous writer for Tokyo Journal, who now works for CanCam youth magazine. She is constantly interviewing the Generation of Miracles. Appearance Isao is tall for her age, standing at 5'6". She has wide crystal blue eyes, and rosy pale skin. She has voluminous honeydew-green hair that reaches her bottom, with a cowlick. Her bangs are cut in a messy blunt style. Although normally worn out with some type of headband, her hairstyle changes throughout the series, going from the previous style to a side ponytail. A svelte shape with a trim waistline, her official measurements are 96-80-56cm (37-31-22in). Isao can easily be seen wearing the Rakuzan uniform with tights. Her casual outfits are various, but the most common is a short sleeved mint-colored shirt that shows her belly button, steel blue shorts, and gray mid-calf sneakers. Personality Isao is an optimistic and kind person. Talkative by nature, she tends to worry about if she "overpowers" quiet people from time to time, which can result in a silence very awkward to her. A very busy girl due to the level of commitment her job requires, she can frequently be seen rushing around with stacks of notes in hand. Despite her knowing it'd be for the best if she became more organized, her main motive is finishing things so she will have extra time, meaning whatever means work in the moment are what she'll go with. Skills Voice She actually has a very nice singing voice, capable of holding a 10-second note if she really tries. Intuition While not really a skill, Isao considers it such, able to consider most factors by practice. Digital Oriented According to a conversation with Kise, she spends at least 40 percent of her time when working on a computer, editing the website or communicating with sources for articles. Leadership She has many traits of a good leader, such as dedication, optimism, and easy to work with, but she can be extremely bossy, leading to disagreements. She's still learning how to control her impulse. History As a very young girl (around 2 or 3), Isao could form sentences and read just fine. Being taken downtown, a park, or somewhere social almost everyday, she developed an ability to greet people professionally and ask questions, sometimes in a blunt manner. Bossy by nature, she constantly had to be reminded others need to be taken into account. She has a very large family, although they are all extended family members. They would visit often, and as such, she had many cousins, most of which were older than her. The focus of conversations shifted from her personal achievements to that of others, making her feel left out. 'Relationships' Quotes * "Whaddya mean it's my fault I haven't eaten?! I have a job to fulfill. Money to make." * "Take up the gauntlet! Don't just back down when you're this high up." - To herself * "You'd do well in our body and fitness department! Although, I'm not too sure if your attitude would be applicable to some girls' self-esteem issue situations.." - To Daiki Aomine Trivia * She has two phones;one for work, the other for leisure * Her motto is "Make a clean sweep." * Her best subject is Mathematics * She loves reading manga—her favorite being Jormungand * Her mother is a fujoshi * Her favorite food is beef Yakiniku with fries * She calls Midorima "Arugula" ( ルッコラ, Rukkōra) from time to time. Image Gallery Isao manga img 01.png|Her manga appearance Isao tsukada bath ponytail.png|Isao at a bath with Riko Isao tsukada image galley kickboxing fun.png|Isao's extravagant "fighter" outfit. She was just joking around. Isao tsukada basketball pass.png|The one time she stole the ball from Kagami Isao tsukada koi fish kimono startled.png|Startled as a fish jumps out of the pond during a festival Category:Female Category:Characters